To determine the severity and course of malnutrition and its relationship to overall clinical outcome and the observed immune deficiency in patients with AIDS. Parameters such as nutritional status, gastrointestinal symptoms and infections, energy balance and immune function will be correlated with survival as a major study endpoint.